Chapter1: Questions,Questions,Questions
by LovinShadowtheHedgehog
Summary: This is a very Humorous story! This story has Vegeta, Goku, Shadow, Omochao, big the cat and etc.. Omochao just can't stop asking questions everybody goes insane vegeta gets problems throughout the story. If you had read BratEDragons stories yup people sh
1. Default Chapter

                             Chapter1: Questions, Questions, and Questions.­­

The characters in the story will be: Vegeta, Goku, Omochao, Shadow, Big the cat and Five new characters, Janelle a female black hedgehog, Dragon an orange echidna, Matt a navy colored echidna, Minian (Dragons Chao), and Night (Janelle's Chao) Ok let's start.

In the Chao garden Omochao has it own talk show, weird isn't it?

Omochao: Hi! I'm Omochao! And I'm here to torture you with some questions! First, Shadow the Hedgehog!

Shadow: ­­ 

Omochao: First question, I think Maria sucks. Do you?

Shadow: you pathetic piece of patheticness 

Omochao: why do you use pathetic a lot? Is it because you have issues? Why? Why? Why?

Shadow: how dare you ask pathetic questions to me! I'm the ultimate life form!

Omochao: and I'm Omochao! Do you really pay attention what Maria tells you? You know, in your mind of pathticness?

Shadow: yes, yes I do. 

Omochao: well that's your conscious! ^-^

Shadow: Maria…NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Chaos control!

                    **** Shadow disappears****

Omochao: what a momma's boy!

Shadow: (warps back) im not a momma's boy! I don't have a mother! 

Omochao: oh yes you do!

Shadow: I was created!

Omochao: Whatever! ^-^

Shadow: (in his mind) must kill bastard… ::twitches:: Chaos Control!

          ******************Disappears*********************

Omochao: I like eggs! Next victim! I mean… next!^-^

Vegeta: God damn it, why I'm I here? 

Omochao: Because God damned you here! ^-^

Vegeta: Let me ask you something, why are you here?

Omochao: Because hell damned me here!^-^

Vegeta: I- what? I was about to say that! And you smile to much!

Omochao: I like eggs!

Vegeta:0.o?

Omochao: first question, are you straight or not?

Vegeta: not these stupid questions again! 

Omochao: and the again will come again!

Vegeta:?_? Are you trying to play a stupid trick on me?!

Omochao: Is not that I'm straight…

Vegeta: 0.o;

Omochao: How much hair jell do you use?

Vegeta: ­­ none…

Omochao: then who farts on your head? Looks like you've been surprised!

Vegeta: SHUT UP! 

Omochao: how many Dragonballs do you have?

Vegeta: two, I mean…god damn it!

            **********Shadow warps back********

Shadow: XD

Vegeta: Shut up you momma's boy!!!!

Shadow: I don't have a god damn mother!!!!!!!!!

Omochao: Hair jell makes your head to hard Veggie, is it tight? 

Vegeta: Shut up or ill make you ass tight soon when I'm finished talking to this dumb hedgehog!!!!!

Shadow: YOU PATHETIC HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A DUMB HEDGEHOG!!!

Omochao: but Vegeta, I don't have an ass, I have a long metal –

Shadow: Shut up you flying piece of crap!

          ******Vegeta and Shadow start fighting********

Everybody: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

Vegeta/Shadow: There's an audience?!0.o

Omochao: yes there is! I like eggs!

Shadow: err

Vegeta: err

*****Shadow uses Chao Spear and Vegeta uses this dragon power thing…­­ **********

Omochao: (looks in the mirror spins around) weee!

*****What will ever happen to the fight? Find out the next chapter! Chapter 2: Fight, Fight, Fight!*****


	2. Chapter2:Fight,Fight,fight!

                                          Chapter 2:Fight, Fight, Fight!

Author: As we continue..­­ Shadow and Vegeta were fighting..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Omochao: Weeee…Nieee!  I like eggs!

Shadow: I'll get you!

Vegeta: (gets hit and falls out the window)

Shadow: Hey Author! There is no window in the Chao Garden!

Author: oh yeeeeaaaaaa…

Shadow: ­­

Author: I LOVE YOU SHADOW! ^-^

Shadow: 0.o??

Author: Never mind… I'm in the story, bye!

Vegeta: That was random…

Shadow: eat my grits. ­­

Vegeta: why you….

                       *****Both start fighting*****

Omochao: this is not a fighting show! It's supposed to be a question show!

Shadow/Vegeta: Whatever!!

Omochao: Guards!

*********Big The Cat comes and separates the two crazy animals*********

Vegeta: I'm not an animal!

Shadow: well, you're close to being one!

Vegeta: there's only one guard!!!

Omochao: well, I thought there were two guards. -__-

Vegeta: are you blonde?!

Shadow: you mean blind? ­­

Vegeta: yea, whatever…

Omochao: Are you on you period?!

Shadow: I'm a guy…

Omochao: Dragon will be next! ^-^

Dragon: Hi! Im Omochao!

                                   ***Everyone stares***

Dragon: What?

Shadow: you're an orange echidna…

Dragon: I know! Hi I'm Omochao!

Shadow: (Sweat Drop) -___-;

Omochao: Stop it! I'm your father!

Dragon: who's your daddy? ^-^

Omochao: I'm supposed to ask you questions!

Dragon: and so am I! I'm imitation blueberry! ^-^

Omochao: NO! I'AM!

Vegeta: No, I need gel, my hair is getting all fuzzy…

                           ***********Everyone stares***********

Omochao: I thought you don't use jell!

Vegeta: oh…yeaaaaa. Well- (gets interrupted)

Omochao: Please send about 8 gallons of gel!

Goku: (Pops out of nowhere) Gosh, I didn't know he uses 8 gallons of gel…

Vegeta: How did you get here?

Goku: I don't know…

Everyone: ********Falls anime style********

Omochao: Okay, Goku first question.

Dragon: Hey! What about me???

Omochao: I'm mad at you, I'm not asking you questions anymore!

Dragon: *_* 

Omochao:okay Goku-

Dragon: err

Omochao: grr

                                     ****Both start fighting**** 

Dragon: (does a homing attack) Take that! And That!

Vegeta: owww! Why are you hitting me?! O.O

Dragon: I don't know Veggie….I don't know….

Omochao: You are as dumb as a rock!

Dragon: Hey!

Shadow: this is pathetic ­­

Vegeta: I know…-_-

Shadow: Shut up…

Vegeta: you…

***** Soon everyone starts fighting, Dragon soon ends up hitting her self*****

Dragon: OW *_*

Everyone: ­­;

Goku: (yells) STOOOOOPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: stops O.O!

Goku: Finally! I want to watch the Yu Yu Haka show!

Dragon: oooooooo! I love this show! ^-^

                                 *******Both stare at the TV*******

Shadow: this is pointless….­­

Omochao: are you calling your self a girl?

Shadow: huh?

Omochao: never mind…But I feel Pointy! ^-^

Shadow: 0.o;

Big: Dahhh…what's my name again??

Shadow: Maria.. Please help me…

Big: Dahhh ok my name is Maria.

Shadow: NO! NOT YOU!

Big: Who?

Shadow: You..

Big: Who?

Shadow: YOU!

Shadow: Pathetic fat lard ­­

Big: (saliva drips out of his mouth) Dahhh what?

Shadow: (sweat drop) ­­;

Omochao: I like eggs!

Goku: Let's go find the Dragonballs!

Vegeta: not now -_-;

Dragon: This is all staged!

Goku: let's go and watch the Yu Yu Haka show!

Dragon: OK..AY! ^-^

Shadow: What kind of retarded talk show is this?

Omochao: If this was a retarded talk show, why are you here?

Dragon: good question….

Shadow: (gets angry)

Omochao: Stop it or I'll tell the principal on you!

Shadow: what? There's no principal here…

Omochao: exactly! ^-^

***********************What will happen next? Who will be the next pep? Find out the next chapter! Chapter 3: Dumbness and what?!********

Shadow: ­­

Dragon: My friend is a hedgehog she almost looks like you ^-^

Shadow: She's next??

Dragon: I'm an orange echidna!

Shadow: ­­ 


	3. Chapter3: Dumbness and WHAT!

                                            Chapter 3: Dumbness and what?!

Now chapter 3 will began and-

Shadow: Hey author! Who's the hedgehog??

Author: I'm not telling you ­­

Shadow: Pathetic ­­

Author: CUTIE! ^-^

Shadow: 0.o?

Author: let's get to the story!

*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*

Omochao: OK, Next Janelle! Hey she almost looks like you shadow!

Shadow: ­­ I know…

Dragon: It's your Twin!!!!!

Janelle/Shadow: Were not related!

Dragon: I know! ^-^

Omochao: I like eggs!

Janelle/Shadow: Do you have medical problems?

Omochao: Yes! Yes I do!

Shadow: (sweat drop) -_-;

Dragon: Shadow, did you know that Janelle has a crush on you?

Shadow: huh? 

********Janelle hits Dragon*********

Dragon: Ouch! That Hurt! 

Janelle: ­­

Omochao: One time I was like dumb…

Janelle/Shadow: You were more that once dumb!

Omochao: I never thought that way…

Shadow: Janelle, why do you copy me what I say?

Janelle: I dunno…(stares at Shadow)

Shadow: What?

Janelle: Nothing…

Omochao: (in a surfers voice) One time I was like lying in bed, look at like nothing, then this like spider was hanging above my head, I like blew on it and it like landed on my face, then I yelled "ah! Spider!" and the spider yelled "Ah! Omochao!" and then I was like "Spider!" and then …(Paused)… Spider….

Dragon: Fascinating!

Shadow: that was just stupid…  -_-

Janelle: you can say that again!

Shadow: That was stupid…

Janelle: ­­

Goku: Gotta catch'em all DragonBalls!

Dragon: Where's Amy?

Shadow: who in the Hell wants Amy?

Dragon: No, its Matt, I call him Amy ^-^

Goku: Why?

Dragon: Because I -, wait, I dunno…

Vegeta: you like being dumb don't you?

Dragon: Janelle loves Shadow! ^-^

Janelle: SHUT UP! _ (was about to hit Dragon, when Dragon hid behind Goku)

Goku: Darn, now I'm an object… 

Shadow: What did you say Dragon?

Dragon: Janelle loves y- (Dragon get interrupted) 

Janelle: y- UNICORNS! I LOVE UNICORNS! Wait… I mean no, I don't?

Shadow: Whatever..­­ (Walks away)

Janelle: Stupid Dragon!

Dragon: Stupid Janelle!

Omochao: Spider!

Everyone besides Shadow: WhERE???!

Shadow: XD

Omochao: Oh wait… that's Vegeta's hair! Sry False alarm! ^-^

Vegeta: Grr Spider up your metallic ass!

Omochao: No, I have a long metal-

Everyone: SHUT UP ALREADY! 

Omochao: I was about to say my propeller! 

Everyone: (Sweat Drop) -_-;

Goku: what's the difference?

Everyone: (Glares at Goku)

Goku: ok ok… hey the Yu Yu Haka show special!

Dragon:ooo! Let me see! O_O!

Janelle/Shadow: I say, that is a pathetic show! Hey! Stop copying what I say! 0.O!

Omochao: Love makes the world go round ^-^ (spins)

Janelle: ::Blush:: -O_O-

Shadow: -O_O-

Dragon: YAY! IT started!

Omochao: What you perio- (gets hit by Janelle)

Janelle: Don't even start saying mean things to her!

Omochao: *-*

Vegeta: I heard there is going to be a last visitor coming.

Janelle: ReaLlY?

Vegeta: ­­ yea and then the world will be over.

Janelle: Really?

Vegeta: NO! {o.o}

Janelle: really?

Omochao: So far instead of  the talk show.. we are having randomnessness talking! There are absolutely no questions coming to my mind!

Shadow: Why don't you ever question yourself? I mean your life? 

Omochao: oh yeeaaaa….

Shadow: (in shadows mind) gee I should answer the question to myself too nahh)

************2 hours later**********

Janelle: Omochao, you're a retard…

Omochao: I never questioned my life before…

Dragon: I did once.

Vegeta: What was it?

Dragon: I don't know, but you have a bird nest hair Veggie!

Vegeta: my hair is not a bird nest…

*********A bird lands on Vegeta's hair************

Vegeta: God damn it -__-;

Shadow: XD

Janelle: XD

Shadow: ­­ 

Janelle: ­­

Goku: you guys are weird…0.0!

Janelle: well look at you! Goku, you are as dumb as Big!

Big: Dahhh, my name is Maria…

Shadow:NO! Your name Is'Nt MARIA!

Omochao: I like eggs! ^-^

*************What will happen next? Will Vegeta ever get the bird off his frightening hair?

Vegeta: Hey!

What is up with Janelle and Shadow? And who is the last idiot to come? Find out in Chapter 4! Mysterious, Randomness, and stupid. Just to let you all readers know, there are about 9 chapters total. Anyhoo, thanks for reading my fanfic this far and there is more to come!


	4. Chapter4:Mysterious,Randomness, and stup...

                          Chapter 4: Mysterious, Randomness, and Supidness

Author: Once again thank you for reading this far! Please feel free to send me reviews! ^-^

Vegeta: Can't you think a better name for this chapter?

Author: How about Vegeta's Bird Nest Hair.

Vegeta: Never mind ­­

Bird: Tweet!

Vegeta: I will burn you in hell!

Bird: tweet!

Vegeta: ­­

Author: okay… Back to the story…{O.O}

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Omochao: We are waiting for the next arrival!

Shadow: wow…­­

Dragon: YAY!

Big: dahhh… what did you say?

Janelle: ­­

Shadow: This is down right boring…­­

Omochao: This isn't Hell!

Janelle: Don't you get what Shadow says?

Omochao: Maybe, do you?

Janelle: lov-… I mean yea!

Vegeta: Stupid bird doesn't get out of my hair! 

Goku: well according to this, its not mating season yet!

Everyone: {O.O}

Vegeta: what in blazes are you talking about?

Omochao: I don't know what you're talking about, but I love eggs!

Vegeta: ­­

Janelle: Hey! Somebody is coming!

Matt: (Skip, Skip) 

Author: ok ok a guy is not suppose to skip, but I made him skip because … because…I want him to! Back to the story…­­ And just to let you know Matt is a navy colored echidna. Back to the fanfic! ^-^

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

********Everyone goes to the corner of the Chao Garden, terrified {O.O}**********

Dragon: Giga Gasp! ::Inhales:: Gasp!

Matt: (has a stupid annoying red folder and starts hitting Janelle)

Janelle: STOP! OW!

Dragon: he is using his piko piko hammer! ( Flicks Janelle's ear)

Janelle: STOP IT GOD DAMN IT!   

Vegeta: Hey That's my line!

Goku: NO, its you line Vegeta.

Vegeta: that's what I said!

Goku: oh…

Shadow: Matt do you love Dragon?

Matt: Hell NO! 

Dragon: I'm the…. I forgot…

Omochao: I love eggs!

Dragon: I'm an orange echidna!

Janelle: Shadow… i…

Shadow: ???

Janelle: I think Omochao is an idiot…

Shadow: drrr yea he is probley more than an idiot!

Omochao: Everybody! Give me an H!

Everyone: H!

Omochao: give me an OM!

Everyone: OM

Omochao: give me an OS!

Everyone: OS!

Omochao: give me an EXU!

Everyone: EXU!

Omochao: Give me an AL!

Everyone: AL!

Omochao: and what does that spell? ^-^

Goku: (the only one to Yell out) HOMOSEXUAL!

Janelle: ok that is just wrong!

Vegeta: I have white stuff on my hair!

Omochao: that is called Poop!

Vegeta: then what is that brown stuff?

Goku: OOPS, where's the bathroom?

Vegeta: (Turns red steam)

Dragon: Hey Veggie, does your face hurt?

Vegeta: WHY YOU!

Dragon: (hides behind Goku)

Goku: I'm now an object… 

Omochao: What Object?

Matt: (Tries hitting Janelle with the folder)

Janelle: STOP!

Shadow: Why do you so that Matt?

Matt: How the hell should I know?

Omochao: Somebody's jealous…

Shadow: -O.O- SHUT UP!

Omochao: So how it there Matt?

Matt: huh?

Omochao: you know, Hell?

Matt: Oh its fine…wait…what?

Vegeta: My Hair!

Dragon: Janelle's hair never grows!  ^-^

Janelle: I have fur…

Dragon: Honor the Chao! ^-^

Omochao: Why don't you cut it off Veggie?

Vegeta: it doesn't grow back.

Dragon: just like Janelle!

Janelle: once again, I'm a hedgehog I have fur, not hair!

Goku: When I was sleeping upside down, I woke up and saw Veggie.

Shadow: Then?

Goku: I thought it was Pubic Hair! ^-^

********Everyone backs away from Goku******** {O.O}

Vegeta: Stop watching TV late at noght!

Goku: All I can see is your hair.

Vegeta: you mean you watch…

Goku: yup! ^-^

Vegeta: You disgusting pig!

Goku: Oink?

Omochao: Goku, are you straight?

Goku: Maybe… just maybe…

Omochao: {o.o}!

Dragon: Matt! I mean Amy!

Matt: What?

Omochao: HIT ME!

Janelle: ewww

Matt: ???

Dragon: HI!

Janelle: well I- (matt hits janelle with annoying folder) STOP IT!

Omochao: This is Janelle's theme song, " Hit me baby one more time!"

Janelle: errrr

Dragon: Yea to Bulma!

Vegeta: Hey!

Dragon: That's Janelle's Boyfriend, Joseph. I call him Bulma.

Janelle: He is not my boyfriend!

Shadow: ??????

Janelle: (stares at Shadow)

Shadow: What? –O.O-

Matt: (hits Janelle with folder)

Janelle: SHIT! STOP HITTING THE CRAP OUTTA ME!

Omochao: Cursing is never the answer! I like eggs!

Everyone: what is up with eggs?!

Omochao: I don't know! ::Inhales:: I like eggs!

Janelle: This is all staged!

Dragon: You can tell!

Shadow: Janelle… I…

Janelle:??

Shadow: I'm the ultimate life form!

Janelle: ­­ I know…

Omochao: Janelle he wanted to say I love you!

Shadow: yeaaa---- I mean NO! ::Blush:: -O.O-

Matt: ???

Omochao: Welcome Matt! ^-^

Janelle: Hey! That's my line!

Vegeta: there must be a secret to my balls. I mean DragonBalls!

Goku: their Hairy?

Vegeta: yea- NO!

Omochao: You shave?

Vegeta: you guy's have sick minds you know that?

Omochao: well thank you! ^-^

Vegeta: ­­

What will ever happen next? Will Vegeta get over his life? Find out in chapter 5! Vegeta, and the bird.

Vegata: This bird will burn to hell! 

Shadow: Why don't you burn yourself with it? The world will be happy without you­­

Vegeta: why you…

Shadow: It sucks to be you….

Vegeta: Screw you!

Shadow: why don't you screw Bulma for a change?

Vegeta: (walks away)

Please give me reviews! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Vegeta and the Bird

                                         Chapter 5: Vegeta and the Bird

Author: ok just to let you know there are the total of 9chapters -_-

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Minain: (Dragons chao) I like apples!

Matt: I like….I forgot….

Author: lets just get to the story! 0.0!

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta: Why me?!

Dragon: Cause you are a Veggie,… Veggie….^-^

Omochao: Are you good with soup?  

Vegeta: why in the world would you like to taste me?!

Omochao: you admit it it! You are a veggie!

Dragon: duh…. And Goku is a Karkot!

Goku: I'm not a carrot!

Omochao: Are you also good with soup?

Goku: Maybe, I mean no, actually, I don't know…. -.-

Omochao: '-__-;

Vegeta: ok, can just anyone help me get this bird out of my hair?

Big:  daaaahhhh… try taking it off….

Vegeta: I did that already Big!

Big: ohh, how about taking it off?

Vegeta: THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID! I TRIED THAT ALREADY!

Janelle: what a skirt? 

Vegeta: NOO!

Omochao: Veggie, is it true that you like smelling pretty flowers and wearing pretty skirts?

Vegeta: I DON'T WEAR SKIRTS AND DON'T LIKE SMELLING PRETTY FLOWERS!

Shadow: gee, -_- wonder how he takes showers…. -___-

Vegeta: AARRHH! Why would you want to know?!

Janelle: XD

Shadow:  ::Shrugs::

Vegeta: Look, why would you animals ever understand?!

Shadow: about what? Your dirty life?

Goku: what about my dirty life?

Janelle: not you… you have a dirty life?!

Goku: know that you mentioned it… yea I do… ::sobs::

Vegeta: I need help getting this bird off my hair!

Omochao: Why don you try burning it off? Actually try burning your hair! ^-^

Vegeta: No way! Why don't you try burning your self?!

Omochao: I'll try!

Shadow: Omochao, don't try, just do it!

Omochao: I don't DO animals Shadow…

Shadow:   ::smacks forehead::

Dragon: I'm Omochao!

Omochao: I'm Omochao!

Shaodw: Dragon, for the love of Pete, you are a echidna!

Dragon: your Gay?

Omochao: ::Gasp:: are you straight?

Shadow: NOOO! It was just a phrase.

Omochao: and I'm just an Omochao!

Dragon: a lonely one!

Vegeta: ERR! 

Omochao: Can I ask you something Vegeta?

Vegeta: no... -___-

Omochao: OK! ^-^ Are you on your period? Cause you are always angrey!

Vegeta: What the hell is wrong with you?! Does it look like im a girl?

Everyone: YES!

Vegeta: ­­ is that and insult? -_- And what part of no do you understand?!

Omochao: Nothing! ^-^

Janelle: Same as Dragon…. -_-

Shadow: looks like it…

Matt: (was about to hit Janelle with the folder)

Janelle: STOP! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Matt:­­ -_-

Vegeta: Can someone just HELP!

Goku: Maybe it lost and can't find its nest!

Shadow: What kind of stupidity is that?

Omochao: YOU!

Shadow: You are the one with the stupidity Omochao… -_-;

Omochao: ^-^

Janelle: maybe, Goku is right, seems to me that bird looks like a baby.

Omochao: Son Of A Fish!

Vegeta: can just anyone search for the darn nest?

Matt: How about we go into groups OF something and search for the nest?

Janelle/Shadow: OF SOMETHING? {O_O}

Matt: Just… Just shut up -_-'

Omochao: Anyhoo, lets just get in groups!

Shadow: why groups?

Vegeta: Stop with the questions and start searching!

Dragon: OK! Janelle and Shadow will be partners!

Janelle: -O_O-….

Shadow: ­­ -_- o...k...-o.o-

Dragon: Vegeta and Goku will search for the nest as partners!

Dragon: And Dragon… wait that's me! Anyhoo, will be partners with Amy! 

Matt: I'm Not AMY! -_-

Omochao: WHAT ABOUT ME?

Everyone: you'll be by yourself!

Omochao: WHY?

Vegeta: Cause you are a Mofo!

Omochao: Hi im Mofo the Omochao!

Janelle: -_-; lets start searching….

 **Will they ever find the damn nest? Find out in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter6: The Search is on!

                                                Chapter6: The Search is on!

Vegeta: Finally, a better name for this chapter!

Author: Just shut up!

******On the scene where Shadow and Janelle are searching******

Shadow: This is stupid…-___-

Janelle: Yup…

Shadow:  ::Yawns:: 

Janelle: Oh GAWD! Don't tell me its up in that tall tree!

Shadow: Which one?

Janelle: ::Smacks forehead:: Shadow….

Shadow: What?

Janelle: points to the tall tree.

Shadow:  ::sweat drop:: oh… I knew… that…

*****On the scene were Dragon and Matt are searching****

Dragon: (Looks under a rock) Nope not here…

Matt: your stupid, how can a nest be under a rock? (Looks under a piece of grass)

Dragon: Look who's talking! O-O;

Matt: …you…

Dragon: Let's look under Big!

Matt: {O_O} ???

Dragon: I mean.. That BIG Boulder.

Matt: ok… ::Slumps::

***** On the scene were Vegeta and Goku are searching*****

Goku: Maybe it's in the-

Vegeta: ::gets angry:: WE LOOKED THERE ALREADY!

Goku: I'm tired. Hey!

Vegeta: WhAt ?!

Goku: How about we find the DragonBalls and make a wish that the nest will come to us.

Vegeta: It can't walk Stupid…

Goku: well? Do you have any?

Vegeta: does it look like I do?!

Goku: you're a girl?

Vegeta: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE TELLING ME ARE YOU STRAIGHT?! ARE YOU A GIRL?

Goku: Are you straight?

Vegeta: errrrrr…

Goku: don't blow yourself up!

******On the scene of Omochao****

Omochao: I'm all alone …. There's no one here besides me… I'm going to sleep!

Author: wow you really help… -_-

Omochao: ::wakes up:: Hi I'm Omochao! And I'm here to help you! ::Falls asleep::

Author: -_-;

***** Back on the scene of Shadow and Janelle*****

Janelle: Well, we saw all the trees besides the tall one…

Shadow:  ::drinking Chaos soda:: but nothing…

Janelle: did you check the tall one?

Shadow:  ::chokes, stops drinking soda::

Janelle: well… did... You?

Shadow: ::tries hiding the laughter:: no…

Janelle: ::Glare::

Shadow: ok, ok. ill check it… why don't you?

Janelle: ::still Glaring evilly::

Shadow: GAWD!

Janelle:  ::Looks up the tree:: Hey I think I c something!

Shadow: yea me too.. Your face!

Janelle: ???

Shadow: -O_O- okay I c it too. Looks like it's a nest.

Janelle: can't you use you chaos emerald and warp up there?

Shadow: I don't have it with me right now…

Janelle: But I heard you had it before!

Shadow: yea… but- HEY!

Janelle: (has the emerald)

Shadow: How Did YoU GeT My Emerald? 

Janelle: you dropped it earlier I picked it up earlier forgot to give it to ya.

Shaodw: (gets emerald) thanks –o_o-

Janelle: instead of the emerald, why don't you hover up there?

Shadow: -__-; I could, is just earlier damn Omochao was playing whack a mole and smashed my shoes with a hammer.

Janelle: Look fine to me. Your shoes doesn't look like it's damaged…

Shadow: ::Frowns, takes off his shoe and show the bottom of the shoe damaged:: See? Happy now?

Janelle: oh the bottom of the shoe is damaged…

Shadow: ::put shoe back on:: 

Janelle: …

Shadow: (Sarcastically) YEAAA Now you know…

*****On the scene where Dragon and Matt are searching*****

Dragon: I give up…

Matt: me too

Dragon: I'm going to take a nap…

Matt: me too

Dragon: is that all you say?

Matt: what?

Dragon: "ME TOO" that's all you say…

Matt: I'm just going to take a nap over there…

Dragon: Me Too…

Matt: ­­... -__-

*****On the scene were Vegeta and Goku are searching*****

Goku: Vegeta!

Vegeta: What now? Did you find anything?

Goku: yea, my life…

Vegeta: In a trash can?

Goku: no, nevermind, but I give up.

Vegeta: WHAT?! You can't just give up!

Goku: yes I can

Vegeta: No you can't

Goku: Yes I can

Vegeta: No, you can't

Goku: GADERADE!

Vegeta: That an old commercial… ­­ -_-

Goku: I know, but I give up

Vegeta: Fine…

Goku: I c Dragon, Matt, and Omochao, they seemed to give up.

Vegeta: WHAT?!

Goku: Besides Janelle and Shadow…

Vegeta: excellent….

******************What will happen next? Find out in chapter 7: Comeing up, not coming down****


	7. Chapter 7: Coming up, Not coming down

                                          Chapter 7: Coming up, not coming down.

*****Back on the scene of Shadow and Janelle******

Omochao: Hey! What about me!

Author: Who cares! Tell a robot who cares!

Omochao: I'm a robot who cares!

Author: you're the only robot who cares…­­ -__-;

Omochao:  ::Falls Asleep::

Author: Once again, in the story…­­ -__-  

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Janelle: Warp up there!

Shadow: (uses Chaos Control, warps up the palm tree)

Janelle: Is it up there?

Shadow: Damn, it's just a large dry out leaf with spider webs…

Janelle: -__-; great…

Shadow: AHHH! (Emerald falls off from shadow)

Janelle: (gets hit on the head) OW! You dropped it!… Again…

Shadow: oops… Can you throw it up?

Janelle: Does it look like it can reach that high?

Shadow: Just try! (In shadows mind, "Hey that rhymes!")

Janelle: I won't try, I'll do it!  ::winks:: ^_

Shadow: -O_O- ::Blush::

Janelle: (throws the Emerald up high, but it didn't make it so it hit Janelle's Head…Again…)

Shadow: XD

Janelle: It's not funny!

Shadow: XD (a bird fly's by Shadow) AHH! Bird Crap!

Janelle: XD

Shadow: it's not funny! (Tries shaking it of his hand! Turns to the bird) You pathetic Bird! How dare you crap at the Ultimate LifeForm!

Bird: (turns around towards Shadow)

Shadow: AHH! HAVE MERCY!

Janelle: (in her mind, "gee Shadow is pleating Mercy from a bird?")

Janelle: XD Just climb down from there!

Shadow: I have a problem…

Janelle: WHAT?

Shadow: I can't climb down…

Janelle: Your such a pussy cat… -_-

Shadow: ­­ -___-

Janelle: I'll get help…XD

Shadow: Shut up and get help!

Janelle: Watch oufor the birds… Hey theres one behind you!

Shadow: AHH! WERE!

Janelle: just kidding..XD

Shadow: get help!

Janelle: ok, (went to get help)

************What will happen next? Will Shadow ever saved? Will he ever stop pleading for Mercy from bird? Find out next chapter! Chapter 8: Helping Shadow Down.**************


	8. Chapter 8: Helping Shadow Down

                                          Chapter 8: Helping Shadow Down.

*****Goku,Matt,Omochao, and Dragon had given up******

Dragon: (yawns) This is the life! ^-^

Goku: Yup

Omochao: I like eggs! ^-^

Matt: I like Grass…

Everyone: ­­ -___-;

Janelle: Guys! I need HELP! I MEAN, SHADOW!

Omochao: Finally, his first time.. (starts crying) They Grow up so fast!

EveryOne: {O_O};

Janelle: He is stuck up high up in the tall Palm tree!

Dragon: your Boyfriend is stuck up in the palm tree? HA HA HA ::inhales:: HA HA! XD

Janelle: -O.O- he is not my boyfriend…

Matt: Why in the hell should shadow be up there? He has a chaos emerald…

Janelle: He dropped it and I can't throw it up high! It's to high! And neither of us can throw it up high!

Dragon: well this is a job for (Da DA dA da) Dragon, the echidna!

Matt: And Grass!

Everyone: 0.o?

Goku: (Yawns) ::Sleeping::

Janelle: Can't you get him up?

Omochao: ::Throws a pebble at Goku::

Matt: Nothing happened! ::Hits Goku with his folder::

Goku: ::Sleepong::

Big: Maybe this boulder!

Omochao: Gokus face might look like a flat cover of a book! ^-^

Matt: LETS TRY IT!

Janelle: Forget about him guys, let's go!

Big: DAAHH I'll stay.

*****Back on the scene of Vegeta*****

Vegeta: Forget this, I guess I'll be having a bird on my head for a while…

Hey A rock! 

***Back on the scene of Shadow***

Shadow: HELP! -_- I can't believe… I'm saying help… (sweat Drop) -_-;…

Omochao: It's DonkeyKong!

Shadow: (Yelling) DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M A GORILLA?!

Omochao: Oh Sry, I was talking about me mother!

Janelle:­­ -___-;

Matt: Maybe… Maybe I can chop this palm tree with my Folder!

Everyone: (falls anime style)

Dragon: Well that's stupid!

Matt: I know! ^-^ (Starts chopping the tree with his stupid plastic folder)

Dragon: he is one retarded echidna… -___-; 

Janelle: Omochao, can't you fly up and help?

Omochao: I'm Sorry, to get Shadow down, you have to admit.^-^

Janelle: Admit what?

Dragon: that you like him. I mean love him! ^-^

Janelle: YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY! {O_O}

Omochao: And I'm proud of it! ^-^

Dragon: I'll try to fly! (Tries flying)

Janelle: Dragon… you're an echidna…

Dragon: I know! (Tries flying) .

Janelle: ::Smacks ForeHead::  _

Shadow: Can just anyone be smart enough to help me?!

Omochao: The only way to get you down is to let go! ^-^

Shadow: WHAT?! Your crazy!

Omochao: YES IAM!

Janelle: Shadow, Omochao is right, jump down!

Shadow: but were would I land?

Dragon: On the ground…duh//-___-

Matt: (Chop,Chop,Chop) Almost there!

Dragon: Matt, your chopping your folder… not the tree…        

Matt: Folder Power!

Dragon: O.o? You sound gay when you say that…

Matt: cause I'am!

Dragon: WHAT?!

Matt: nothing (continues chopping the tree)

Shadow: I'll just let go… besides iam a mortal!

Janelle: Let go Shadow. You can land on Omochao!

Dragon: OR JaNeLLE! 

Janelle: (Hits Dragon) –O_O-

Dragon: OWW! That Hurts! But I Predict 100% that Shadow will fall on Janelle! ^-^

Janelle: Dragon, go help Matt Chop the tree….

Dragon: OKAY! (Starts hitting the tree with her head) This is fun but violent for my soul!

Matt: huh?

Omochao: (helps chopping the tree) I think I was born wrong cause I usally get head in the head once for a while.

Shadow: STOP SHAKING THE TREE! 

Janelle: Shadow,….GAWD! just jump down!

Shadow: FINE! 3…2…1… ::Lets go::

Shadow: AHHHHHH! Huh? Oh oh..

Janelle: oh oh..

*****Shadow falls on top of Janelle*****

Everyone: ::STARES::

Dragon: HEY! I was CORRECT!

Omochao: KISS! KISS! KISS!!

Janelle/Shadow: ::STARE:: -O_O-

**SHADOW gets off of Janelle***

Janelle: -O_O-

Shadow:-O_o-?

Dragon: Janelle is red as the sky…

Omochao: Wow, the sky is red???

Dragon: IT iS?

Omochao: MAYBE…that what you said…

Janelle: You got off the tree!

Shadow: cool

Janelle/Shadow: Are you ok? I mean never mind…

Dragon: That is so Kawii! ::sniff::

Omochao: Kawii?

Dragon: yea it means cute!

Omochao: I'm like the crept keeper!

Dragon: yes you are!

Matt: (chop,chop,chop)

Dragon: you can stop chopping the tree now…

Matt: oh…(paused) …(keeps chopping the tree)

Dragon: ::smacks Forehead:: _

****Omochao and Shadow arguing***

Shadow: I didn't mean to fall on her!

Omochao: Oh yes you do!

Shadow: (smacks Omochao)

Janelle: XD

Shadow: XD

Matt: You both got this thing for each other…

Janelle/Shadow: -O_o-??

Omochao: what about Vegeta?

Shadow: what about him?

Omochao: why don't we replace the nest as toilet paper?

Janelle: why toilet paper?

Omochao: I don't know…

Matt: this stupid BIG tree won't chop down! (Continues chopping)

Dragon: lets go talk to big! Maybe he found something!

***Everyone leaves, besides matt***

Big: DAHH…Big equals Pig…dahh…

Janelle: anything yet, Big?

Big: yea, uh … I have something itching on my bottom…

Shadow: ::Twitches:: eww..

Omochao: Bottoms Up! ^-^

Big: daaahh ok (gets up)

Omochao: (Looks under) Do you c what I c?

Shadow: your looking under his ass…-_-

Omochao: yea … but something elese…

Everyone: ewwww…. {_}

Omochao: no! The nest!

Shadow: what the nest of pubic hair?

Everyone: {.} eww

Janelle: what the hell is wrong with you shadow?

Shadow: I was kidding… (in his mind, "I can't believe I said that")

Omochao: (Pulls the nest off the nest)

Dragon: YAY!

Omochao: (throws the nest to Dragon)

Dragon:eww! It came from his mutant butt! (Drops it)

Omochao: HEY! (Gets squashed by Big)

Omochao: HELP ME!

EVERYONE: Lets just don't…

Dragon: I'll go get Veggie and tell him that we have found the nest!

***On the scene of Vegeta***

Vegeta: Twinkle Twinkle little star!.. HEY!

Author: sry!

***Back on the scene were everyone is***

Dragon: (running)

Shadow: I'm Bored…

Janelle: (yawns)

Dragon: VEGGIE! OR VEGGIE WHERE ARE YOU!?

*** will dragon ever find Vegeta? Will Omochao get out of Bigs butt?

Find out the in Chapter 8:Call of the Wild******


	9. Chapter 9: Call Of the Wild!

                                                      Chapter 9: Call Of the Wild

Author: as I mentioned earlier, I said there was going to be 9 chapters total. But there are actually 10. So…yea anyhoo, back to the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~~**~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

Omochao: Before we start this chapter, why didn't Janelle gibe me the emerald? I mean I would of give it to Shadow!

Janelle: uh…. (SWEATS) I…I… couldn't trust you! (Runs away)

Omochao: (Yells) I KNOW YOU LIKED IT! JANELLE!

Shadow: ??? She has a point there Omochao.

Omochao: eww..

Dragon: lets just get to the story!

*********On the scene were Dragon is finding Vegeta********

Dragon: Oh Veggie! Here Veggie! Hey there's Veggie!

Vegeta: twinkle, twinkle little star HEY!

Dragon: HUH? Any ways we've found the nest!

Vegeta: were was it? 

Dragon: Under Bigs arse! ^-^

Vegeta: ­­ -_-; you got to be kidding me...

Dragon: NOPE! ImItAtIoN BlUeBeRrY!

Vegeta: let's go!

Dragon: WEEEE!!!

Vegeta: ???

Dragon: NIE?

Vegeta: you are one sad echidna..

Dragon: Yes I am!

********Back on the scene were everyone is**********

Omochao: (still under Big's Butt) HEEEEEEEEeeeeeeLLLLlllllllPPPPPPPppppppp!

Goku: (Yawns) (wakes up)

Shadow: Finally you AWAKE!

Omochao: HeLp!

Goku: OH my god! Is Big Pregnant?      

Shadow: GAWD! ::Smacks ForeHead:: Is any one here stupid enough to think that you are seeing the opposite sex?

Everyone:huh?

Shadow: nevermind…­­ -_-

Janelle: Hey its Dragon and Vegeta!

Big: DAAHHHHHHH my butt has pain…

Dragon: (yells from far away) WHY DON'T YOU TAKE SOME ASSprin?

Janelle: Hey you took my line!

Omochao: *.*

Vegeta: you found the nest!

Shadow: (Sarcastic) YeA AnD WevE FoUnD It UnDeR A MoRoNs AsS!

Vegeta: I heard….­­ -___-

Dragon: VeggiE!

Vegeta: What Now?

Dragon: HI!!!! (Said it in a loud voice)

Janelle: OWWW! Yoour loud as a parrot!

Shadow: …

Janelle: just put the Board there…

Shadow: you mean BIRD?

Janelle: err yes!

Vegeta: (puts the Bird on the nest) Finally it's off my head!

Bird: tweet! (looks at shadow)

Shadow: What the hell are you staring at?!

Bird: I taw I taw a pussycat!

Shadow: (in rage) EERRR!

Janelle: oh yea Shadow do you remember the time when you were on top of the tree and I called you a-

Shadow: (covers Janelle's Mouth) If I ever hear that word again. I'll I'll-

Omochao: Kiss you!

Shadow: -O_O-

Omochao: he is red as the sky!

Dragon: it called blushing… and how can you c from Big's Butt?

Omochao: ohh ..um..

Shadow: I'm Not! And how can you hear us from Big's butt?

 Omochao: oh yeaaaa.. Help!

Shadow: (pick up the nest) 

Goku: what are you doing?

Shadow: I'm going to throw this to hell once n for all!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Shadow:­­ ok/…….-__-

Goku: lets just put this on the tree/

Vegeta: I'm Free!

Janelle: Nobody doesn't want to see you in the nude…

Vegeta: Not that kind of free….

Big: Anybody has Preparation H?

Everyone: {O_O}

Dragon: That is just wrong! Even my life is wrong!

Janelle/Shadow: I can tell…

Vegeta: Hey it's Minian!

Minian: Yo Yo YO Homies!

Everyone: (falls anime style)

Minian: I like Apples!

Omochao: (still under Big) I like eggs!

Minian: Is Big Pregnant?!

Janelle: nOO

Minian: this is all staged!

Night: How pathetic…

Janelle: Night! Get back Home!

Night: well this is my home.. I'm in the Chao Garden…

Janelle: ::Smacks Forehead:: what's wrong with me today?

Night/Minian: we gotta go we are going to go to a fruit convention.

Janelle: I'm bored.. im going up that hill to look at some clouds…

Shadow: me too..Did I say Me too?

Goku: im going too! How about you Vegeta and Dragon?

Dragon: YAY!

Vegeta: ::Frowns:: ok..

Big: me Stay here!

Omochao: *_*

*********last chapter! Chapter 10The lost of the last*****


	10. Chapter10: The lost of the Last

                                        Chapter10: The Lost Of the Last…

Author: Everyone is on the Hill looking at clouds because … because … they can… -_-

This is the last Chapter Hope enjoy it! Please send me reviews. I'll be posting new stories soon.

~~*~*~*~*~*~**~~~*~*~*~**~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta: Hey, that cloud looks like a fire!

Dragon: You got confused Veggie, that's your hair! ^-^

Vegeta: Just shut up…

Janelle: I love Sunsets!

Dragon: Cause it reminds you of Shad—

Janelle: (Hits Dragon) _

Dragon: Well its true!

Shadow: What's true?

Dragon: That Janelle likes you ^-^

Janelle: O.O!

Shadow: … what? I couldn't hear you because---

Janelle: Just NeverMInd what she says!

Shadow: ok…whatever…

Dragon: Shadow, do you wonder why she is lying besides you?

Janelle: (Gets Angry) WHEN DO YOU EVER SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Dragon: When the grass turns pink!

Janelle: … can someone paint the grass pink?

Goku: That cloud looks like me!

Vegeta: Which one?

Goku: Over there! ::points::

Vegeta: That's a rock…-__-

Goku: I know! ^-^

Vegeta: ::Sweat Drop::

Janelle: Its getting Dark.

*********Besides Shadow and Janelle, Dragon whispers to Goku's and Vegeta's ear***

Janelle: What are you guys doing???

Goku/Vegeta/Dragon/: ::Laughs:: ok…

Goku: XD

Vegeta: XD

Dragon: XD ::all laughing::

Shadow: Are you guys on Crack?

******Cut to the scene to Big and Omochao******

Big: ::Sleeping::

Omochao: HHEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!! I like Eggs!

*******Cut to the scene where Dragon,Goku,Vegeta,Shadow,and Janelle are*****

Janelle: What the heck is going on?!

Shadow: yea what's going on?

*****Janelle and Shadow facing each other with confusion*****

Goku: (Behind Shadow)

Vegeta: (Behind Janelle)

Janelle/Shadow:????

Dragon: Ready!

Vegeta/ Goku: YUP!

Dragon: GO!

Goku: (pushes Shadow towards Janelle)

Vegeta: (Pushes Janelle towards Shadow)

Janelle: OW! 

Shadow: What the heck did you did that for?!

Dragon: YAY! You guy's bumped heads together! ^-^

Janelle/Shadow: ::Faints::

Dragon: IM Imitation Blueberry! ^-^

Goku: Hey they have red bumps on there foreheads!

Vegeta: How can you tell if there both Black?

Goku: Because… wait a minute… I don't know…

Dragon: Octapus!

Vegeta: ????

Dragon: ITS---

Vegeta: I get it!

Dragon: Have mercy Vegeta!

Goku: Hey don't you guys have a feeling that---

Vegeta: Goku, no sexual Talking!

Goku: ??? What  I was about to say is that don't you have a feeling that were missing someone?

Dragon: Oh yea…. AMY!, I mean Matt!

Vegeta: don't tell me he is still trying to chop that tree!

Dragon/Goku/and Vegeta/: hMMMMMMMM….

*****Cut to the scene were Matt is*****

Matt: (Chop,Chop,Chop) I will never give up! (Chop,Chop,Chop)

Omochao: HELLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!

Matt: ??? Hey Omochao why are you under Big?

Omochao: *-*

Matt: I'll get you out!

****Matt hits Big with folder****

Big: (wakes up) DAAAAHHH huh???

Matt: Get up you fat ass!

Big: (gets up)

Omochao: help me!

Matt: (Helps Omochao)

Author: I wish he didn't but… he is an idiot…

Omochao: Thank you for saving me, I was scared!

Matt: Help me chop the tree!

Omochao: OKAY! I LIKE EGGS!

Matt: me too…

Omochao: ???

Matt: (starts chopping the tree)

Omochao: (hits the tree with a pebble)

Matt: a pebble?

Omochao: ………… (starts hitting the tree with its head) yes thank you please!

******8cut to the scene were Dragon, Goku, and etc is)

Dragon: Wake up Janelle!

Vegeta: Wake up Shadow!

Goku: you know Vegeta, I saw this movie that you have to kiss the person to wake him up!

Vegeta: you watch Sleeping beauty? 

Goku: I saw you sleeping one time Vegeta….

Vegeta: YOU ARE ONE SICK GAY PERSON YOU KNOW THAT!

Janelle/Shadow: ::Wakes up:: huh?

Goku: demarcates piss me off…

Dragon: Yes they do!

Janelle/Shadow: what just happened?

Dragon: (lying) well you both just admitted to each other a while ago!^-^

Janelle/Shadow: WHAT?!

Dragon: that you both loved each other!

Janelle/Shadow:    ::FAINT::

Vegeta: Dragon you are such a good liar!

Dragon: YES I AM!

Goku: But they fainted again…

Dragon: They'll wake up eventually…

Vegeta: Hey this is the last chapter!

Dragon: Oh yeaaaa….

****PAUSE********

Dragon: ::Inhales:: Do you know the muffin man?

Vegeta: The muffin man?

Dragon: The Muffin man…

Vegeta: ….

Goku: Remember Vegeta… don't stick a pole up to your VEGETA _ XD!

Vegeta: you ARE ONE NASTY---

Dragon: {O_O} I'm now freaked out….

********Scene of Matt*******

Matt: (CHOP,Chop,Chop)

Omochao: I' am now known to be the world's stupidest idiot!

Matt: I' am now known to be the world's stupidest stupidest!

Omochao: I never noticed you were stupid this whole time, I don't even know what is stupid…

Matt: You are stupid…

Omochao: Does stupid mean a very smart intelligent person?

Matt: Its could be….

Omochao: WOW…… I' am so stupid!

********This was my last Final Chapter.. Hope you enjoyed it! Please send me reviews about my fanfic. I'll be posting soon another story called Chapter: on Eating at Mc Donald's. It will be about that Shadow,Janelle,Dragon,Matt,Omochao, Vegeta, and Goku going to mc Donald's and Omochao just brings out the Gore when everyone eles eats. A very humorous story. Once again thank you for reading my fanfic! ^-^


End file.
